<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stereotypes by Elensule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765830">Stereotypes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule'>Elensule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Kinktober2020, M/M, PWP, Vibrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says first times have to be awkward?</p><p>Kinktober 2020, day 1<br/>Prompts:<br/>First time, Toys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stereotypes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello gang! Yes I know I have other things I Should Be Writing. And I promise I am. But I'm also trying to challenge myself to keep writing outside my comfort zone. I picked 500-1500 words/day of erotica. So here's Kinktober day 1, 2020. If I get 10/31 days done, I get to buy myself fabric for a hoodie. Yes, I'm bribing myself. What's your point?</p><p>Anyway. On with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Most people wouldn't expect me to be the one with greater experience in this situation," Reid said conversationally as he crawled up the bed. Aaron looked over at the younger man, his eyes hungry, if a little bit uncertain.</p><p>“That’s true, though I think people might be a little less surprised by you than me having experience with other men, if we’re going simply off of stereotypes.” He propped himself up on his elbow, watching Reid as he approached. His hands itched to touch that lithe body, stroke up and down pale skin. Only inexperience kept him from touching.</p><p>Reid had no such compunction, and he straddled Aaron with a sharp grin.”I like it when you talk stereotypes,” he said. He leaned in for a kiss, moaning softly as Aaron opened up for the kiss. He ground down against him, feeling Aaron’s hardness meeting his own. “It’s okay though… Experimenting is the most fun part of learning.”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Aaron said, a little bit breathlessly. A low buzz started up underneath the pillow his head rested on, and Reid laughed.</p><p>“I forgot that was there.” He reached under and retrieved a small vibrator, still buzzing in his hand. Teasingly, he brought it to Aaron’s chest, grinning as his lover squirmed both beneath his weight and under the onslaught of sensation. “Did you know that both men and women have a large density of nerve endings in the nipples and chest? But in men those nerves tend to be closer together.” He punctuated his words with stroking touches along Aaron's chest with the vibrator.</p><p>"Is that so?" Aaron shivered, fighting not to arch up again. Spencer nodded, still smiling. </p><p>"Yes, but the density and intensity of touch changes as you move down the body." Following his words, Spencer began to slide down and kneel with his legs still astride Aaron. He intermixed the vibrator's teasing with  little nips and kisses, watching as his lover's taut stomach tightened up in response to each touch.</p><p>Finally he reached Aaron's groin. "The largest number of nerves sensitive to arousal are, of course, in the groin." The vibrator teased along Aaron's thigh, but never quite touched. Spencer chuckled softly as he listened to Aaron fight to hold back his moans. "The body is very easily manipulated, if you know what you're doing." With that, Spencer dropped his mouth over the head of Aaron's cock. The older man couldn't hold back his groan and Spencer sucked hard, putting all of the talent he had into his lover's pleasure. </p><p>The touch of the vibrator at the base of Aaron's cock a few moments later was all it took to have Aaron moaning out his name, clenching his hands in the sheets. Spencer pinned his hips to the bed as he came. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Spencer licked his lips and crawled back up.</p><p>"As soon as I can breathe, I want to return the favor," Aaron murmured.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>